


Journal of a Captain

by Wolveria



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Protect the Precious, clone feels, jedi feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Wolveria
Summary: Rex jots down his thoughts on reuniting with his old Commander.





	

I was unsure of Skywalker’s Padawan, at first. Youthful, brazen, unafraid. But she proved herself. She dived headfirst into every fight without a second thought. It’s what every Jedi did, but… she was so **young**. She may have been my Commander, but that didn’t change the fact she was still a kid on a battlefield.

Even then, I could see the General’s recklessness mirrored in his Padawan. But unlike her master, she would temper that hubris into a calm strength even I couldn’t have predicted.

He would have been proud of her. I know I am.

She grew up too fast. But I suppose, the same could have been said of me. Childhood wasn’t a word in our vocabularies, and our trajectories were charted for us long ago. I don’t think either of us minded; we didn’t know life could be traveled any other way.

She was just as tough as I remembered when we reunited on Mandalore. I had never been more proud to serve under her command. It was almost the same as before. Almost.

And then… Clone Protocol 66 happened. Everything changed. The galaxy was no longer safe for Jedi (or rogue clones, for that matter), so we departed - not as captain and commander. But as friends.

We kept in touch. I admit, I looked forward to her messages. They were a sweet reprieve from the monotony of Seelos, and hailed to a better time. A better era. And then they just… stopped. I waited. And waited. But time was not on my side. It was as uncaring as the Kaminoans must have been, to design us this way. To deny us the dignity of aging like any other being.

One day, I woke up and didn’t recognize myself. Or my brothers.

I thought that was the end of our story, and I would never know what had become of my Jedi. And then a bunch of misfit, dust-blasted spacers showed up on our doorstep, looking about as inconspicuous as a flock of Coruscanti tourists.

…My Commander hadn’t forgotten me, after all.

I hope it’s not too late for us to figure out the rest. I think we still have a little time. The universe owes us that much.

**_–Final entry,[Rex’s Journal](https://wolveria.tumblr.com/post/156459649639/i-was-unsure-of-skywalkers-padawan-at-first)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking a bunch of Rex and Ahsoka screenshots one day, and decided to make a little story out of it. The link leads you to the visual part of the story, which I highly recommend in order to the get the full painful effect. Cheers!


End file.
